Destruction The Anti-Hedgehog
Destruction is the Brother of Bill and The Purgling of Monster X. He's been known to be a Rival to Bill for quite some-time. Backstory Time on Moebius Destruction was raised by Moebius by Dr. Ivo Kintobor, The counterpart of Dr. Ivo Julian " Eggman " Robotnik. He was quite a nice boy before seeing the ways of Scourge The Hedgehog, The counterpart of Sonic The Hedgehog. After seeing what Scourge was like....Destruction became Bad and eventually betrayed Kintobor and left him to die. The Legendary Encounter In The Legendary Region, Bill had defeated Madara Uchiha and became stronger....Sometime later a Black Ninjakoopa kidnapped Star. Bill later was knocked out and met the Kidnapper. It was Destruction. Destruction and Bill's first battle ended with Destruction's defeat and Destruction being forced to retreat out of The Legendary Region. The Trip Destruction along with his Cohort, Mayhem The Anti-Hedgehog were on the way to The Adventure Region. But not before setting the ENTIRE Forest on fire. The Situation eventually calmed down with Bella arriving on the scene along with a Familar Lucario and Absol. The Day of Team Destroyer Destruction eventually came up in The Adventure Region during a Attack where Salesman and Alpha had shown up together. It ended with Nebula's death and Destruction temporaily teaming up with Bill and joining the side of good. However....That teamup was short-lived and Destruction later saw the marvel that was Team Stormcast. It encouraged Destruction to form his own alliance in the form of Team Destroyer. Anti-Miles " Tails " Prower,Sparkle The Cat,Dimentio,Bill II, & Destruction! The original Team Destroyer! This was the start of something big. The Birth of Destruction Destruction's Team eventually was sereprated to just him,Mayhem, & Miles. Destruction became ALOT more violent and got more and more Minions to back him up. Even teaming up with the dimensional threat, Cosmic Mairo. Destruction was defeated MANY times. Destruction's Demise Destruction was cornered by Aikon and had nowhere to run forced to return what he had stolen and the reveal of Destruction's Castle located DEEP within the grounds of Moebius. After being talked to by Eclipse. Destruction decided to give up Evil and join the side of Good once again. Upcoming Vegeance Destruction's shown some selfish behavior since his reform and he's banded together Mayhem and his Minions. What's he planning? Who knows. Only time will tell what Destruction's next plan is. Settling The Score Destruction finally faced off against Bill in the UT to settle the rivalry between the two once and for all. it ended in a stalemate. Both fighters couldn't defeat each other. The Death of Varen After Bill's death, Destruction went back to Varen Manor and currently has built a Memoral Musuem in honor of his fallen brother. Relationships Sparkle Destruction's wife. He loves Sparkle but the relationship between the two ended after Sparkle got drunk and hung herself. Bill The Relationship is compilcated to where it can be he completely hates Bill or sees him as a Ally. However...Bill's death has left him to his regrets. Chase Destruction sees Chase as a special kind of ally or enemy. He rather refers to Chase as " Mr. Reed ". Destruction has found out over the years just how smart and clever Chase is. Hell's Agent Destruction sees him as him as stupid. Not really a threat and when all was said and done. Destruction was the one to " defeat " Hell's Agent. Doctor Eggman Destruction ether sees Eggman ( or " Eggers " ) as a massive threat or a great ally. Destruction has only talked once. Even then Eggman saw Destruction as a " Ripoff of Bill ". Alpha / Alphonse Destruction didn't really care much for Alpha at first. He sees now as one of Mobius' Greatest Heroes. However...Destruction still sees Alpha as abit of a jerk sometimes. Light Destruction is somewhat of a rival to Light. Not caring much for Light to begin with and sees him as useless. Personailty Destruction is a kind person. While not at first. He really very much cares for his brother. While he doesn't admit it. He hides it behind his jerk-like attiude. Quotes " CMON THEN! " ~ Destruction as he's ready for Battle! " Wow...You seriously want to save her.. " Destruction, during his first battle against Bill. " The name's Destruction. " ~ Destruction as he introduces himself to newcomers " ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! " ~ Destruction, during the final battle against Gideon " Hey! It's Eggers! " ~ Destruction, when Eggman arrives " You spineless heartless jerk... " Destruction, after Gideon murders mobians in cold blood